Senja
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ingatkah kau tentang senja? Berharap senja akan mengingatkanmu akan diriku. IchiRuki. Lemon. PWP. Mind to RnR?


IchiRuki. Lemon. PWP. Silahkan tekan back jika readers keberatan dengan adanya adegan dewasa yang mendominasi fanfic ini. ^^a

Don't like, don't read. Masih mau baca? Well yeah, please enjoy this story, minna! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Senja<strong>  
><strong>[Ingatkah kau tentangku?]<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>  
><strong>Rated : M<strong>  
><strong>Genre : Romance<strong>  
><strong>Pairing(s) : IchiRuki<strong>  
><strong>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, PWP, all of this story are Ichigo's POV<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Ingatkah kau tentang senja? Berharap senja akan mengingatkanmu akan diriku.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ingatkah kau tentang senja? Dimana langit berwarna kemerahan dan begitu merona—menampakkan pesona raja siang yang akan kembali ke singgasananya. Dimana burung-burung bernyanyi gembira, terbang bebas seperti tidak punya beban hidup sama sekali, kembali pulang ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Di saat violetmu dan hazelku bertemu, secara horizontal membuat hatiku dan hatimu saling terikat, seolah tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita.<p>

Ingatkah kau tentang senja? Dimana pasir-pasir menelusup lembut melalui jemariku, ombak-ombak berdesir, saling berkejaran, dan angin dengan sangat anggun meniup helai-helai rambut hitammu. Dimana kita berdua dengan sengaja menghempaskan tubuh kita di atas pasir-pasir yang menyambut kita dengan hangat, dan air laut bercahaya—seolah mutiara-mutiara di dalamnya mengabarkan kita bahwa mereka ada di sana. Di saat jemari mungilmu menelusup lembut bersamaan dengan desiran di dadaku—yang tidak kutahu mengapa itu terjadi.

Ingatkah kau tentang senja? Dimana awan-awan tersenyum gembira dan berbaris, berarakan, membiarkan angin menginvasi dirinya dan membuainya dengan begitu manis. Dimana pohon-pohon bergoyang ditiup angin, bagai menggodamu untuk tetap berada dalam radius sedekat mungkin dengan mereka. Di saat kau dan aku saling melepas rindu, seolah melengkapi kembali serpihan-serpihan hatiku yang perlahan mulai remuk dan hilang. Lalu kita sadar: bahwa kita saling membutuhkan—kau dan aku, kita saling memiliki, kita saling dibutakan oleh rindu tak berujung.

Kau sama sekali tak menolak ketika aku menyampaikan semua maksudku dengan hazelku yang berbicara, dan violetmu tampak bahagia menerimaku.

Ingatkah kau tentang senja? Dimana hanya kau dan aku yang terjebak dalam naungan pasir-pasir pantai, dibuai oleh angin, dan dipeluk oleh hangat yang tercipta di antara kita. Dimana kita mulai saling bertukar cerita hanya dengan pelukan rindu. Di saat kita mulai bertukar rindu hanya dengan kecupan di kedua belah bibir ranummu yang semakin lama terus mendalam.

Kau mendesah lembut, terbawa dalam permainan cintaku, semakin dalam dan dalam. Tubuhku tidak mau patuh padaku, ia terus menggila seiring dengan suaramu yang memaksaku untuk menyentuhmu lebih jauh.

Kita saling bertukar kenangan, seiring dengan diriku yang menginvasi dirimu, mencoba meninggalkan jejak di sekujur tubuhmu, mengklaim bahwa dirimu hanyalah untukku dan tidak akan terjamah lagi oleh yang lain. Sampai matipun takkan kuizinkan orang lain untuk menyentuhmu seperti aku menyentuhmu.

"I...chi...—ah... nghh..."

Ingatkah kau tentang senja, Rukia Kuchiki? Dimana kesepian menggerayangi hati kita, pasir-pasir di pantai tergerus dengan lembut seiring dengan genggaman tanganmu yang terus menahan diri agar tidak terdengar menggodaku. Dimana angin-angin semakin menaikkan desiran di dadaku, melarangku untuk berhenti menyentuh dirimu. Dimana kulit kita bersentuhan, hingga aku dapat merasakan desah nafasmu yang begitu hangat dan sama sekali tidak beraturan.

Kita tiada bedanya dengan matahari yang tanpa pamrih menghangatkan siapa saja yang dapat dijamahnya. Kita tiada bedanya dengan angin, seiring dengan membuncahnya desiran di dada kita, seakan ada ledakan-ledakan kecil di dalam sana. Dan kita pun tiada bedanya dengan pohon-pohon yang bergoyang—dengan pakaian kita yang telah tiada, dan aku yang mencicipi semua bagian tubuhmu.

Tak kulewatkan setiap detil indah lukisan Tuhan yang ada padamu; lekuk-lekuk sempurna, harum tubuhmu, dan... yah, aku terhenti di lembah surga, memberikan berjuta kejutan dan sensasi memabukkan untukmu. Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu mendesah hebat, mendendangkannya hanyalah untukku, sama seperti halnya aku yang memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikkanku akan tubuhmu.

"Chu...kuph...nggh—I...chi—uhh..."

Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. Mungkin itu takkan cukup untuk mewakili buncahan-buncahan rasa di dadaku. Benar, kita sudah ditarik ke dalam dosa oleh nafsu, namun kau adalah dosa termanisku. Aku takkan menyesal.

Ingatkah kau tentang senja? Dimana kau menutup matamu dalam-dalam, ketika aku tiada bedanya dengan ombak-ombak yang semakin kuat untuk saling berkejaran. Dimana kau terus meremas pasir-pasir yang tak berdosa itu ketika aku mulai memanja tubuhmu. Disaat aku semakin dalam meracuni dirimu dengan cintaku, dan kita telah bertukar peluh.

Lalu kau meraih puncak kenikmatanmu, melenguh panjang, seolah dunia hanya milik kita berdua—kau dan aku, tidak ada yang lain. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup dahimu dengan sayang, kemudian perlahan-lahan kita menyatu, yang ditandai jelas masuknya diriku ke dalam dirimu.

Buta. Kita dibutakan oleh kenikmatan itu, dan ketika kesadaran membuka mata kita, aku tersadar bahwa kita telah berbagi kenangan, bertukar cerita, dan melepas rindu. Benar, Rukia Kuchiki, akulah laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia—karena telah berhasil meraih kesucianmu... dan merusaknya.

Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Mungkin itu takkan cukup untuk memaafkan laki-laki sepertiku. Kuku-kukumu seolah menghukumku dengan menggali punggungku, begitu dalam, tidak menyakitkan, malah semakin memabukkanku. Dan aku terhenti ketika kristal-kristal bening menggenangi matamu.

Kau kesakitan. Itu jelas terlihat dari ekspresi wajahmu yang menatapku. Aku ingin sekali berhenti, namun sekali lagi, tubuhku tidak mau menurut. Aku malah menyambutnya dengan melumat bibir ranummu, seolah itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu ketika tubuh kita bersatu, bercinta.

Ingatkah kau tentang senja? Dimana matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, dan aku telah berhasil menyatukan dirimu dengan diriku. Dimana ratu malam dan para tentara bintangnya sebentar lagi akan muncul di permadani langit malam. Di saat kesakitanmu tergantikan dengan melodi-melodi lenguhan indah hanya untukku seorang.

Aku, Rukia Kuchiki. Aku. Akulah laki-laki yang berani membuatmu kehilangan kesucianmu. Akulah laki-laki yang berani menari dalam tubuhmu. Aku. Aku; Ichigo Kurosaki.

Aku tak perduli walau kepalaku yang jadi santapan lezat Senbonzakura kakakmu. Aku tak perduli walau pasir-pasir yang ditiup angin malam mulai mengusik kenikmatan kita, seolah memberi tahu bahwa waktuku sudah habis, dan kau harus kembali pada kakakmu itu. Aku tak perduli. Aku terus menari dengan gerakan sama, berulang-ulang, terus menaklukan tubuhmu.

Dan... uhh... akulah laki-laki yang berani menanamkan benih di dalam rahimmu. Tidak perduli ini akan bertahan dalam dirimu, ataukah luruh. Benar, Rukia Kuchiki, aku laki-laki yang tidak berpikir dengan akal sehat yang berani bercinta denganmu, berbagi kehangatan dan kenikmatan.

Ingatkah kau tentang senja? Dimana kita saling melepas rindu, menanamkan benih seorang malaikat kecil dalam rahimmu, dan membuat janji bahwa aku takkan menyerahkanmu pada yang lain, walau nyawaku menjadi bayarannya. Dimana aku menghempaskan tubuh lelahku ke atas pasir-pasir yang terkikis genggamanku dan angin, lalu kau membenamkan wajahmu di dadaku. Di saat aku membelai rambut hitammu dengan sayang, kemudian mengecup lembut dirimu.

Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu, Rukia Kuchiki. Berharap senja akan mengingatkanmu akan diriku. Diriku yang mencintai dirimu dan terperangkap dalam palung rindu.

Aku tak pernah menyesal.

**— おわり —**

#curhat: Absurd. Abstrak. Kalau readers merasa seperti itu saat membaca cerita ini, maka Cha ga heran. Memang benar, kok, perasaan itu yang ditimbulkan saat membaca fic ini. Hihihi... Saat selesai ngetik, yang Cha teriakkan: Ternyata Cha bisa bikin IchiRuki juga. Ehehe... ^^"a

By the way, tadaima. ^^ Terlalu lama merantau rasanya nggak enak juga. Apakah menurut readers Tujuh Tanda Cinta masih perlu dilanjutkan? *malah kayaknya Cha bersyukur kalau masih ada yang ingat fic satu itu*

Nee, mind to RnR, readers


End file.
